Кадгар
Кадгар — один из самых могущественных ныне живущих волшебников среди смертных рас Азерота. Его имя на наречии гномов означает «Верный». Возможно, оно во многом предзнаменовало его судьбу. Единственный ученик чародея Медива, доверенный советник Андуина Лотара, лучший друг паладина Туралиона, слуга А'дала, воплощения Света — своим любопытством, мудростью и умением дать совет он во многом решил судьбы двух миров, Азерота и Запределья.Последний Страж 36 Биография Свой первый опыт в магической науке молодой маг Кадгар получил в Даларане. Излишняя любознательность — замечательная черта для чародея — в нем соседствовала с чрезмерным любопытством и поразительным умением выведывать чужие секреты, в том числе и тайны своих преподавателей. Наверное, именно из-за этого, юношу отправили как кандидата в ученики к могущественному магу-отшельнику Медиву: чтобы он выведал побольше у чародея, и в то же время был как можно дальше от возможности узнать что-то, что может запятнать честь знатных магов.Последний Страж С первого взгляда Кадгар не полюбился Медиву: старый чародей вообще с недоверием относился ко всем засланным к нему кандидатам в «ученики». Кадгар, в свою очередь, не мог понять, почему все маги Кирин Тора так боятся этого чародея, не такого уж и выдающегося подвигами и открытиями, хоть и могучего и со своими странностями. Но Медиву понравился Кадгар, и юнец стал первым и единственным учеником волшебника. В ходе обучения, он узнал, что Медив — это Страж ордена Тирисфаля, самый могущественный маг в мире. Но было еще что-то кроме этого, о чем не знали даже сами чародеи Даларана. Орки первой Орды начали свое вторжение в Азерот и началась Первая война, но Медив, казалось, даже не хотел ничего с этим поделать. Кадгар не мог понять мотивы и поведение своего учителя, и лишь видения, которыми полнится загадочная башня Каражан, рассказали ему, что духом и телом Медива уже давно завладел Саргерас, Падший Титан. Мать Стража, чародейка Эгвин, невольно впитала его темную сущность в себя, и Медив был обречен с рождения. Именно он открыл Темный Портал, чтобы с помощью Орды орков разрушить Штормград и захватить весь Азерот. Кадгару пришлось пойти против своего учителя. Вместе с Гароной Полуорчихой, посланницей от Орды, симпатизировавшей Медиву в его истинной, доброй сущности, он отправился в Штормград, чтобы предупредить короля Ллейна Ринна об опасности, но тот не поверил. Лишь Андуин Лотар, старый друг чародея, нашел в рассказе Кадгара здравое зерно и отправился в рейд на Каражан, чтобы покончить с угрозой одержимого Саргерасом Медива. Именно Кадгар вонзил меч в сердце своего бывшего учителя, но в ходе боя заклинание Стража навсегда лишило Кадгара молодости. И после этого он стал выглядеть как седоволосый морщинистый старик: такова была его цена за спасение Азерота от великой угрозы. Вторая Война Вскоре после гибели Медива королевство Штормград пало под натиском орков. Вместе с Андуином Лотаром, возглавлявшим исход выживших штормградцев, Кадгар отправился по морю на север, в родные земли Лордерона. Он лично участвовал в основании Альянса Лордерона и сделал большой вклад в укрепления союзов человечества против орков. Всю Вторую войну он провел как один из советников главнокомандующих сил Альянса. Знания, полученные от Медива, его собственные мудрость и смекалка, а также способности боевого мага — все это неплохо помогло его товарищам, которые сокрушили Орду и в очередной раз спасли Азерот. Экспедиция Альянса Во время войны он сдружился с Туралионом, одним из первых паладинов Серебряной Длани, правой рукой Андуина Лотара и будущим главнокомандующим сил Альянса. После войны он занялся исследованием скверны, охватившей Выжженные земли из-за влияния Темного портала. Он убедил властителей Альянса в необходимости выстроить здесь крепость Стражей Пустоты, которая использовалась позже как необходимая база для контингента магов и гарнизона воинов. Первые искали способ остановить распространение скверны, попутно занимаясь исследованиями чужеродных сил и других миров Круговерти Пустоты в удобных для этого условиях. Вторые наблюдали за активностью Темного портала, чтобы не допустить его восстановление и второе вторжение Орды.Shadows & Light 41 File:HeroKhadgarWC2.gif|Кадгар в Warcraft II. File:KhadgarCinematicW2.JPG|Кадгар в Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. File:KhadgarDarkPortalW2.JPG|Кадгар закрывает Темный Портал. 2Zc.jpg|Кадгар в Warlords of Draenor Темный портал открылся вновь. Орки пришли в мир Азерот, но теперь не разрушительной волной обезумевших войск, а несколькими отрядами, которые стремились незаметно захватить могущественные артефакты этого мира. Для отвода глаз, правда, армия орков осадила крепость Альянса в Выжженных землях. Чтобы в Азероте навсегда воцарился мир, нужно было окончательно устранить угрозу орков. Именно это и стало поводом для экспедиции Альянса по ту сторону Портала. То, что обнаружилось там, ужаснуло мага. Орк-шаман Нер'Зул пытался открыть новые порталы из Дренора в другие миры. Множество порталов, настолько много, что это могло разорвать ткань реальности над миром орков и существенно задеть Азерот. Чтобы не допустить этого, Кадгар решил, что, чтобы спасти родной мир от разрушения, стоит закрыть Темный портал изнутри. Вооружившись несколькими вывезенными орками из Азерота артефактами (в том числе и книгой заклинаний Медива), Кадгар исполнил свой план и окончательно закрыл Темный портал, хоть и оказался таким образом заперт навсегда в разрушенном Запределье вместе с доблестными воинами экспедиции Альянса. The Burning Crusade ом.]] В World of Warcraft Кадгар является квестодателем 71-го уровня, который стоит на Террасе Света в Шаттрате. Он относится к фракции Ша'тар. Он начинает следующие задания: * * * * * * (подземелье) * (подземелье) * (подземелье) * * После разрушения Дренора, в Запределье начали собиратся силы зла. Демоны, которые запросто могли теперь войти в мир из Круговерти Пустоты, заполонили окружающие просторы, из стен цитадели Адского Пламени вышла новая порода орков — орки Скверны. Экспедиция Альянса оборонялась из последних сил, но было понятно, что она обречена. Тогда Кадгар, используя свою магию, проник в Великую запредельную тьму. Там он ощутил присутствие существ беспредельного Света и непостижимой чистоты. Это были наару, А'дал и его братья. Кадгар убедил А'дала вернутся с ним в Запределье. Они поселились в городе Шаттрат и возглавили борьбу против здешних сил Легиона. Теперь Кадгар — советник самого А'дала, его помощик и ученик. И часто к нему обращаются герои Азерота, не только как к говорящему от имени Ша'Тар, но и как к одному из величайших волшебников нашего времени. Общение с Кадгаром После прогулки по Шаттрату с его спутником, Кадгар начинает общаться с обратившимися к нему игроками: Мудрость наару выше нашего понимания. Я узнал от А'дала за последние пять месяцев больше, чем за все годы, проведенные мною в библиотеках Даларана. :Меня зовут Кадгар, и я был учеником Стража Медива. :Полагаю, тебе знакомо это имя. Я первым понял, что в Медива вселилось исчадие Зла - Саргарас. Будучи одержимым, Медив открыл Темный портал в Азерот. Я уважал своего учителя, но мне пришлось убить его и дать упокоится его несчастной душе. Пожалуйста, продолжай. :Я воевал бок о бок с лордом Андуином Лотаром, когда мы выдворяли Орду с наших земель в Азероте. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать в качестве единственного приемника Медива. :Когда меня наконец-то призвали помочь захватить этот мрачный мир и положить конец злым козням орков, я пошел сюда вместе с моими друзьями - Туралионом, Аллерией, Данатом и Курдраном. В''ижу.'' :Мы с друзьями назвали себя Сынами Лотара - в честь самого великого и благородного человека, которого мы знали. Мы отдали себя целиком задаче победы над Нер'Зулом и прекращению его безумств. :Когда этот обреченный мир распался, мы уничтожили Темный портал, чтобы спасти наш возлюбленный Азерот от дальнейших бедствий. Что ты делал дальше? :Запертые в этой разоренной земле, мы сделали все, что смогли, чтобы выжить. Со временем, мы осознали, что новое зло из Круговерти Пустоты собирается вокруг нас. Хуже, чем темные орки - сам Пылающий Легион стремился захватить это Запределье. Чт''о произошло далее?'' :Пока мои товарищи сдерживали наступление тьмы, я использовал свою магию, чтобы пробратся в Великую запредельную тьму. И там я ощутил присутствие существ беспредельного Света и непостижимой чистоты. :Это был А'дал и его наару. Это было истинное чудо! Я вижу. :<Кадгар улыбается собственным мыслям> :Я убедил А'дала и его собратьев вернутся сюда со мной. Я уверен, что их сила сможет застаить Легион убраться из Запределья. Но, как вы вскоре поймете, их сила в первую очередь должна жить в наших сердцах. :Чтобы бороться с Тьмой, мы должны стать маяками их вечного Света. File:A'dal - Khadgar.jpg|Khadgar with A'dal in the movie. File:Khadgar crisis.jpg|Khadgar in the movie. Сын Медива Мараад уходит в Азерот с повторным открытием Темного Портала, чтобы продолжить поиски Гароны. В конце концов он быстро возвращается с сыном Гароны, Мед'аном, в котором Кадгар увидел сходство с Мараадом, и сразу понял, что юноша, скорее всего, сын его старого учителя Медива. Зная правду, и стыдясь своего наследия, Мед'ан подтвердил это. Но Кадгар объяснил, что Медив и Гарона были обречены еще до рождения; они были жертвами Саргераса и Гул'дана соответственно! Кадгар признается, что даже не подозревал о существовании Мед'ана, но пояснил, что для его рождения родители боролись против их судьбы, и что через него еще можно отменить демонические силы. Теперь, зная, что его родители не были ответственны за все зло, с которым они боролись, Мед'ан благодарит Кадгара за все ответы на те вопросы, которые он держал в уме. Приливы Войны Кагдар показан участником совета 6 и был показан 2 раза во время встречи. Между советом 6 и Джайной Праудмур, Которая просила помочь освободить Террамор от орды,а позже напасть на ОргримарОгриммар Точных указаний на это нет, но вероятнее всего, именно Кадгар попросил А'Дал отправить помощь на остров Терамор. . Mickey Nielson's Twitter Account Кадгар был рад, что она осталась жива после разрушения Терамора. После завершения совета шести по поводу предложения Джайны уничтожить Оргриммар, отомстив тем самым в том числе и за смерть Ронина, Кадгар передал её окончательное их решение - отказать Джайне в помощи. Они объяснили это тем, что пострадают многие невинные души, никак не причастные к трагедии Терамора, и Кадгар видел доказательством этого отсутствие поддержки у Оргриммара. Джайна ответила, что дети этих невинных всё равно будут воспитаны в ненависти к Альянсу. В конце, он предложил ей стать лидером Кирин-Тора вместо Ронина, руководствуясь пророчеством самого Красуса о том, что именно Джайне суждено занять это место. Warlords of Draenor Кадгар, самый мудрый среди живущих волшебников, был когда-то учеником Стража Медива, но впоследствии помог одолеть своего учителя и уничтожил Темный портал, созданный, чтобы проложить оркам путь на Азерот. Хотя годы уже берут над ним верх, он все еще остается образцом для подражания в глазах всего Альянса. Именно он дает отпор Пылающему Легиону и всем, кто угрожает его родному миру. В Warlods of Draenor Верховный маг Кадгар отыгрывает немалую роль. С самого начала вторжения Железной Орды мы можем заметить его после телепортации в Выжженные Земли или рядом с Темным Порталом. После выполнения вступительных заданий, вместе с ним и другими героями, мы отправляемся на Дренор, родной мир орков, где Кадгар не один раз спасет союзников и помешает сбыться планам Гарроша Адского Крика благодаря своим невероятным постижениям в магии. Позже Верховный маг Кадгар находится в Таладоре, а точнее в Зангарре. Он помогает нам в создании легендарного предмета и выслеживании Гул'Дана, улучшения гарнизона и пристани, прочее. Так же он принимает участие в битве с Архимондом, последним боссом WoD. Авторство * * . Личность Только став на путь волшебства, Кадгар был юным и взволнованным своей профессией. Теперь он понимает всю опасность магии. Он стал одним из величайших магов Азерота, но заплатил за это высокую цену — лишился молодости. Его слова мудры и рассудительны. Однажды его предал человек, которого он любил и уважал, как отца, и теперь нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы завоевать его доверие. Он продолжает развивать свой талант в магии, потому что чувствует, что его долг — защитить Азерот от сил зла, с которыми он очень хорошо знаком, и его стремление к знаниям и борьбой с врагами часто идет на грани фанатизма.Shadows & Light 41Shadows & Light 42 Бой Кадгар редко вступает в битву неподготовленным. Если нужно будет, он отступит с поля боя, чтобы вернуться, накопив более чем достаточно сил для победы над врагом. В одиночном поединке он сперва будет исследовать возможности своего противника, попутно укрепляя собственную защиту, а затем ударит, точно и решительно. Он стремится нанести как можно больший урон армиям демонов или орков, но всегда готов вовремя телепортировать себя или врагов как можно дальше от поля боя. Вещи Трубка проницательности Кадгара Изобретательный Кадгар сделал первую из подобных курильных трубок когда был еще студентом Даларана. Хотя чаще всего на вид это обычная трубка, она сделана из ствола сучковатого дерева и глубокой табачной чаши из пожелтевшей кости. Иногда на чаше вырезаны таинственные надписи или руны.More Magic and Mayhem 143 Кадгаров самоцвет здоровья Безупречный сапфир в платиновом браслете, окруженный крошечными алмазами. Эти камни, кажется, сияют своей собственной тайной силой. Они легонько светятся в такт пульса носителя браслета. Кадгар создал это украшения себе в помощь во время тяжелых испытаний. Со временем, другие маги научились делать такое же.More Magic and Mayhem 142-143 Посох Стража Пустоты Это простой дубовых посох, укрытый таинственными символами, с набалдашником из кристалла нечистой воды диаметром в 6 дюймов. Кадгар изготовил этот посох во время своего пребывания в крепости Стражей Пустоты и исследования активности Темного портала.Shadows & Light 169 Памятник на Аллее Героев За подвиг, совершенный ради спасения всего Азерота, жители Штормграда возвели памятники всем лидерам экспедиции Альянса в Дренор, в том числе и Кадгару. Надпись на его монументе гласит: Замечания * Кадгар - автор трактата "Рассуждение о Множестве Миров". Книга была написан им на основе исследований во время пребывания в крепости Стражей Пустоты, и на сегодня является важнейшим трудом в области космологии во всем Азероте. В ней записаны наблюдения, опыты и размышления об Азероте и иных мирах, стихийных планах и их места в космологии, Круговерти Пустоты и Великой запредельной Тьме в целом. * Во время пребывания в Каражане, юному Кадгару явилось видение, где он, седой старик, сражается против незнакомых ему существ в чужом мире. Как оказалось потом, существа звались орками, а мир — Дренор. Именно это знание во многом помогло ему выстоять в поединке с Медивом — ведь он знал, что переживет его, и после будет жить еще долго. По иронии, экспедиция Альянса в Дренор произошла всего через пару лет, но он уже был седоволосым стариком. * Для проведения обряда по закрытию Темного портала со стороны Дренора, Кадгару потребовался могущественный артефакт, один из похищенных отрядами орков Азероте. Череп Гул'дана по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался в руках дракона Смертокрыла. Во время битвы за обладание черепом, Кадгар нанес тяжелую рану Смертокрылу простейшим заклинанием, а его отряд разбил множество драконьих яиц черной стаи. Таким образом, волшебник нажил себе смертельного врага в лице самого могущественного существа в Азероте. * На честь Кадгара назван вид травы — Кадгаров ус. Он используется в алхимии, для получения нескольких важных зелий, эликсиров и масла льда. * Судя по Серебряной монетке Кадгара, которую можно выловить в фонтане Даларана, можно предположить, что Кадгар бывал в городе после экспедиции Альянса в Дренор. Быть может, он даже помогал переносить город в воздух над Нордсколом. Видео Галерея File:Khadgar_in_manual.jpg|Кадгар в руководстве к Warcraft II. File:Khad2.jpg|Кадгар в Крепости Стражей Пустоты с Леан Стилсон. File:Khadgar_Comic.jpg|Кадгар говорит с Мед'аном WoW comic. File:Khadgar Adventures.png|A portrait of Khadgar as seen in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures. File:Khad1.jpg|Khadgar in Shadows & Light. File:Khadgar cataclysm cinematic.PNG|Khadgar's statue seen at Cataclysm cinematic. Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Khadgar es:Khadgar fr:Khadgar Категория:Маги Категория:Заклинания тайной магии Категория:Даларан